


Forty Degrees North: A Prequel/Sequel to Expectations

by lyndysambora



Series: Expectations [2]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyndysambora/pseuds/lyndysambora
Summary: Izzy was starting to crave the taste of Axl’s mouth, and it terrified him.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Series: Expectations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534322
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Forty Degrees North: A Prequel/Sequel to Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what to classify this one. Since "Expectations" took place during two distinct time periods, this fic is both a prequel and a sequel to that one. It is an elaboration on this line: "There was even a time, shortly after Izzy had gotten clean, when it had gone further than that, but they never talked about it after."

Izzy was starting to crave the taste of Axl’s mouth, and it terrified him.

There were entire weeks and months that he couldn’t remember. Some of those days he hadn’t remembered his own name. But the particular curve of the other man’s lips, and the flavor of his tongue, had been seared into the deepest recesses of Izzy’s brain, growing more powerful every time he had tasted it. Remembered.

And now that he was sober, the sensations were that much more intense-- the way Axl licked his lips as he came in for the kisses, so that they were always damp and ready on contact; the way he flickered his tongue in a manic, hurried dance, before rolling it slowly in various directions. The way Izzy’s body could light up with just kisses now. 

They were lying face-to-face in yet another hotel bed they would never see again, fully clothed, as was their norm. Axl was pulling Izzy’s lips, one at a time, into slow, gentle kisses now, the fervor of the initial contact easing just a little. Izzy leaned into him and dipped his tongue, tasting his mouth, realizing yet again how much he needed these stolen moments, and how perilous having such a need was. He could feel Axl’s lips stretch into a smile against his, right before he felt the man’s hand crawling up the inside of his thigh. Izzy broke the kiss.

“No,” he said, staying the interloping hand with his own.

Axl was still smiling. “Why not?”

“You know why not.”

“You’re paranoid, man.”

“Wouldn’t you be?”

Shaking off Izzy’s restricting hold, Axl slipped his hand between Izzy’s thighs. “Feels like it’s working to me,” he whispered.

“Shut up.”

Axl laughed and rolled onto his back, putting his hands behind his head. “And to think, I even thought about... doing stuff just now. Can’t do anything if you’re gonna be a fucking prude, man.”

“I’m not a prude,” Izzy said, his eyes landing, for the millionth time, on the outline of the nipple ring that showed through the other man’s tee shirt. “And what do you mean you thought about _doing stuff?_ What _stuff?_”

“I can show you.” As he said it, Axl’s hand crept out from beneath his head and down toward Izzy’s hip. Izzy snatched it again and they laid there, hands entwined between them. 

“Show me what?”

“That’s the whole point of _showing_, dipwad. We’ve been eating each other’s faces off for months and it’s giving me blue balls. Ain’t it you?”

“Yeah, but...”

“But what?” Axl challenged, wiggling his hand out of Izzy’s grip and sliding it over the man’s belly. “But you got a thing against getting sucked off?”

A sensation like a gush of warm water crashed through Izzy’s groin, and his cock swelled all the harder against the confines of his jeans. He made an exaggerated frown and threw a forearm over his eyes. “You’re an asshole.”

“What? Why?”

“You’re playing games with me.”

“I’m not playing games with you,” Axl said. Then, picking up Izzy’s arm enough to expose the eye nearest him, said, “Think of all the times you wanted to punch me in the mouth, huh? You can fuck me in it instead.” His pretty lips stretched into a wolfish grin.

Izzy winced. “Bastard.”

“Is that a yes?” Axl asked, picking lightly at the zipper pull on Izzy’s pants, before running a fingertip down the length of the zipper. 

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

“That is privileged information. You know you want it.”

Taking up Axl’s hand again to halt its exploration, Izzy said, “What if I can’t do it?”

“I won’t give you a choice.”

“No, I mean... I’m still not totally right, you know? What if I can’t get off from it?”

Axl shook his hand free from its bondage a second time, and said, “I know what you meant. And I won’t give you a choice.”

Izzy’s head swam, and he was barely aware of the other man reaching into his jeans and curling fearless fingers over his hard-on, or of the way a warmth spread through him that was deeper than his genitals. 

And nameless. It had to be.

The feel of Axl’s hands on his bare skin snapped Izzy’s mind back into the moment. He bit his lip, attempting to stifle a moan, and Axl grinned again. “Ah-ah. I get auditory encouragement, or nothing, that’s the deal.”

“What?”

“Yep. If I wanted to blow a corpse, I’d go to the morgue. You gotta let go, partner.” Then he yanked Izzy’s pants to his knees, and seized his cock. “I’ll be here to catch you.”

“Jesus,” Izzy groaned. “You’re fucking killing me.”

“I know! You’re even blushing a little bit and it’s so cute!”

“Oh god, fuck you, man.”

Axl tilted his head, regarded him for a moment as though shaken from a trance and suddenly reconsidering the entire encounter. Then, without taking his eyes from Izzy’s, slowly dipped down and took Izzy’s cock into his mouth, deeper, deeper, until the head of it reached the back of his throat. When he slid back up, his tongue darted back and forth like it did in those kisses Izzy craved like oxygen, and circled the head once, twice, flickered at the little slit, before popping off. 

“Ohh, _god_,” Izzy moaned. “Fuck you twice.”

Laughing, Axl closed his lips around the head of Izzy’s dick again and suckled it softly, gliding his fingertips up and down the length of the shaft, harder each stroke until he ignited friction there, and then he dropped his mouth again, sucking hard, and Izzy grabbed his hair. 

“Oohhh, no, no, no, no--”

Axl pulled off and started rubbing him with his hand, licking the tip like it was some rare dessert to be savored. “What’s wrong?” he panted between flicks of the tongue. 

“I just--” Izzy began, but there was no ending for it. He hadn’t meant to vocalize the misgiving in the first place. It had nothing to do with what they were doing, with what Axl was doing to him. Not physically. It was that nameless warmth again, creeping out into inches of his body he barely remembered. There was some distant voice crying in the back of his mind to stop the man now, not to let him trigger the wash of brain chemicals Izzy knew would come with the climax, but hell... 

Axl had taken his hand off Izzy’s dick, and pulled one of the man’s hands from his hair, held onto it again, this time by choice. 

Ecstasy rolled like thunder through Izzy’s body, taking his breath and his thoughts with it, and he cried out into the vacuum of it. He wasn’t sure if he cried out Axl’s name, or something even more dangerous, but he knew he cried out, and by the look on the other man’s face when he sat back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smiling, he was fine with whatever it was.

“You all right?” he asked.

Izzy nodded, because he wasn’t sure he could speak right then. 

Then, after a long pause that felt like it could have filled hours, Axl said, “You want me to stay here, or leave?”

And in that moment, Izzy’s chest squeezed in on itself. That the other man would intuit the need to ask that question of him, by reading his body language, and knowing the words it spoke. 

“Yes,” Izzy said, and Axl seemed to understand that, too. He laid down next to Izzy, but this time he didn’t reach for his hand.

He let Izzy make the move.

**END**


End file.
